justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fandom
The Fandom & Gamepedia Set, also called the Wiki Military Set or the Project Crossover Set, is a set of weapons, armor, gadgets and equipment made by Fandom and Gamepedia in the Fandom and Gamepedia building. It was made to be effective in Infinite Battle Royale. History Originally, Fandom and Gamepedia were competing civilizations, and for years, they had their own wars, like stealing resources from one another, gunning each other etc. However, in December 2018, Fandom and Gamepedia agreed to have an alliance, and to grow together a military on their own with their new weapons. So, engineers were hired to make new weapons, armor pieces, gadgets and equipment that combine both powers and both themes. Contents There are 30 weapons, 6 armor pieces, 4 gadgets and 5 equipment items. Weapons The first 10 original weapons in this set can be used in a 10-weapon loadout. There are also 15 types of weapon attachments and 4 weapon skins for each weapon. The 20 other weapons were officially released to the public on September 10, 2019, then 13 more on October 21, 2019. However, they don't have any skins or attachments available yet. Note that the weapons are vertically listed from top to bottom, going from left to right, excluding the 10 original weapons. Armor * Wiki Helmet: Reduces headshot damage by 75%. Gives armor. * Wiki Chestplate: Eradicates all damage by rocket jump. Gives armor. * Wiki Shoulders: Only gives armor. * Wiki Gauntlets: Reduced recoil by 50%. Gives armor. * Wiki Leggings: Only gives armor. * Wiki Boots: Allows double jump. Gives armor. Gadgets * Wiki Tomahawk: A light blue and orange tomahawk that is thrown and makes some bleeding. * Crossover Bomb: A laser grenade that shoots light blue and orange lasers for 15 seconds, then makes an explosion. * Developer's Nuke: Makes a huge explosion that leaves ice, fire and radiation. * Taser: It is an orange taser that tases opponents in close range. * Pepper Spray: It is an orange can that sprays pepper's on the opponent's eyes, causing blindness for 3-5 seconds. * Set Amplifier: Amplifies all buffs in a set. * Page Bedrock: Building resource that is impossible to destroy. * Artipple: Food that eliminates all hunger and gives extra buffs. * Frostfire Beam: Power that throws some frostfire on the player. Equipment * Mini Spaceship: Spaceship that shoots lasers mid-air. * Triple Tool: "Shovel" that is also used for mining, chopping and attacking. * Frostfire Trail: Light blue flaming trail. * Counter-Vandalism Vehicle: Light blue, navy and orange version of the Vehicle Sniper. * Wiki-Bot: Ally with a laser shotgun with the fire rate of a Primary weapon on one arm and a sniper-explosive dispenser on the other arm. * Hydra: Also an ally which is a green dragon from Gamepedia. It is large, has a lot of health and 3 heads in which each one exhale fire. It has a Fandom shirt. Category:Extreme Wars Category:Fandom & Gamepedia Category:Fiction for Fandom & Gamepedia